tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrows of Ruins
Arrows of Ruins is a harmful move for Fairy Manipulators that costs 80% of energy. Effect Users touch together the index and middle finger of one hand and raise those fingers to the sky, while focusing on an opponent. 7 seconds later, a cluster of sharp, pink arrows rains down from the sky, directly over that opponent. They are fast and hard to dodge once they start raining down. These arrows are fatal and even one will kill if it hits a vital part of the opponent. At the very best, being hit will seriously injure that opponent, but death is more likely. Alternatively, if there are multiple enemies around the user, Arrows of Ruins can be turned into a move that sends down single arrows to up to 10 nearby people of the user's choice, who selects them by quickly looking at them. The focusing takes only 3 seconds then, but these arrows can be dodged, too. These arrows are not deadly; they only temporarily stun those who are hit with them and prevent them from moving for no more than 15 seconds, allowing the user to either attack them or get away. There must be at least two nearby enemies for this form of Arrows of Ruins to be used and it only allows for ONE person to be killed after they're stunned; after one death, the 80% of energy is taken away and others are immediately able to move. Arrows of Ruins can be used 3 times in a 3-minute time limit before energy is lost. * For the single-person form, if the first cluster of arrows misses the opponent, 40% of energy is lost if the user does nothing else in that 3 minutes. If the second cluster misses, that's 60% lost. If the third cluster misses, the entire 80% is lost. Anytime the target is directly hit, 80% is lost. If the target only gets hit with a small amount of the arrows and it's non-fatal, it counts as a miss, but the user can't attack that same target with another cluster in this 3-minute limit. * For the multiple-people version, if an arrow hits at least one person, but the user does nothing to that person/people, only 40% is lost. If the user attacks that person/people while they're stunned without killing them, 60% is lost. Missing is the same as the single-person version. 80% is lost anytime the user kills a person after they're stunned by an arrow. * For each of the 3 uses of Arrows of Ruins, the user can switch between the single-person and multiple-people forms. If the user is interrupted before the 7 seconds are up, Arrows of Ruins fails and only 20% of energy is taken from the user, instead of the 80%. See Next (In Order): * Please Forgive Me... See Also: Abilities * Magical Restoration * Replication * Mythical Summon Moves * Diminishing Dust * Mythical Substitution * Wishing on a Shooting Star General * List of Manipulations Category:Moves and Abilities Category:Moves with More than One Version Category:Harmful Moves Category:Moves